Charming Jasmine
by TheProphetOfWeasels
Summary: Before Renesmee, there was Jasmine. When a young Jasmine Whitlock shows up at the Cullen Residence looking for her Uncle Jasper, she immediately begins to change the turn of events through their lives. With disabling charm, a sweet innocence, a very powerful friend and a gift of a great brutality, what else does she hide away? What can she change and defeat?
1. Arrival

**Now, I promise that the next chapter will be better ;u;**

 **A/N: Now, I know what you're thinking. "Urgh! Another fanfic about a character related to a main!" Well shh, I do what I want.**

 **This begins between Twilight and New Moon**

 **I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTER(S) AND STORY LINE.**

* * *

The moon had taken over the sky. Edward had just left to take Bella to prom, the rest of the Cullens occupying themselves any way they could. Emmett was practically glued to the TV with Rosaline curled into his side, Esme busied herself cleaning the already spotless house, and Carlisle was working into the night hours, while Alice and Jasper were taking a slow stroll around the grounds. All was peaceful - as it should be after James - until Alice stopped, gripping her husband's hand. Jasper put his spare hand on her tiny shoulder, looking down in concern. "Alice?" He didn't try and shake her as Alice gripped his hand.

"Someone's coming this way..." Her airy tone made worry bubble up in his unused stomach. "Not fast enough for a Vampire, but still faster than a human..." She shook her head, clearing the vision, eyes snapping up. "We need to get back. Now!" They took off as fast as they naturally could, practically flying into the house.

"Alice? Jasper?" Esme questioned, walking down the stairs and immediately noting the concerned expressions. "What's going on?" She tilted her head slightly at the pixie girl, awaiting an answer.

"Someone I don't recognise is heading straight for us."

"You see what they looked like?" Emmett asked, standing up with Rosaline to check the windows. There was nothing she could see so far, but diligence was the key.

"Female. She was young, no older than seventeen by the looks of her." Alice's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Blonde with bright blue eyes... So blue." Alice was struck by those intense eyes. Unless they were contacts, she was impressed. They were so oddly captivating, that Alice couldn't describe them properly."She was moving too fast to be a regular human, but way too slow to be one of us."

"Unless she wasn't going full speed." Rosaline added her thoughts, getting nods of agreement from around the room.

"That's possible to." Alice hummed, before her eyebrows un-furrowed, concern lacing her face. "She's stopped..." Alice commented quietly, more like she was muttering to herself, focusing on this one, lone girl. "She looks exhausted. She's ready to pass out, that's obvious." Alice's brow furrowed again. She was doing that a lot, it seemed."She'll go down only a mile from here, by that tree with the odd heart shaped hole in it." Alice broke free of the visions, shaking her head. "She'll collapse in two minutes, tops."

"Maybe she's just passing through?" Esme looked hopeful at the thought, but Alice slowly shook her head.

"As nice as that would be, I don't think she is. I wouldn't - Emmett!"

Emmett had sped out of the house on his way to find the exhausted female, the others going after him. It took them only a few moments, before finding Emmett holding the girls shoulders gently to keep her on her feet, seeing how she struggled for breath. "Hey, come on, slow and deeps breaths... There you go... That's better, right?"

After a few anxious moments, her head tiredly raised, capturing them all in those bright blue eyes Alice had described. She scanned them all slowly, stopping on Jasper. A relieved smile somehow worked its way onto her young, pretty face. "Found you."

And then she became dead weight in Emmett's hands.

* * *

They laid her on the couch, observing silently. Jasper's eyes were more on the lines of drilling holes in her skull, his brain whirring.

" _Found you."_

His eyes left her face and took in the rest of her, keeping all measurements in a folder in his brain.

 **Height:** Five-foot-one and a half inches

 **Weight:** Under 135lbs

 **Hair Colour:** Honey-blonde, his same shade

 **Eye Colour:** Light, deepened blue. It seems to have a captivating effect: reason unknown.

 **Other Noticeable Features:** Clear, deep bruising on her upper arms, hidden by dress sleeves. They seem to be in the form of finger prints, but were not caused by Emmett's hands on her shoulders.

The bruising intrigued him. Perhaps she was simply running away from someone who had hurt her, and simply stumbled upon them... But then, how would she now who he was? Did she think he was somebody else? It made his brain fill with all kinds of irrational thoughts, so he took an unneeded breath before thinking in a way he knew.

 **Who?** A young girl, no older than sixteen by his guess, not seventeen, wore herself out to find him. She runs faster than any other human can, but still nowhere near as fast as he could.

 **What?** She obviously wants something from him, and that would become apparent when she woke up and they could question her.

 **When?** Around an hour ago.

 **Where?** Forks, Washington. Cullen residence.

 **Why?** The most unknown factor. It could be a number of reasons – most likely to do with her bruising – but could also be to deliver a message or threat.

"Where is she?" Carlisle's voice snapped him out of his thought organisation, but he could think clearer now. Esme led Carlisle to the couch, his amber eyes curiously looking over the girl. "She definitely doesn't smell human... Or like any other creature I've come across."

That was something to add to Jasper's folder: she didn't have the smell of a human, or a repulsive smell. If he had to put a name to it, the scent would be like the woods they lived in. He couldn't smell blood in her, but he knew it was there, yet he didn't have the urge to bite her. How confusing.

"Warm." Carlisle commented, putting the back of his hand on her cheek. "I can hear her heart, and yet she can't be fully human." He turned from his kneeling position. "Alice, if you had to guess-"

"50 miles per hour, tops." Alice filled in, smiling slightly.

"But yet she sleeps. She gets tired... What a mystery she is." Carlisle examined her closer, also noting the bruising, and gently began to pour some water into her mouth from a glass, watching her swallow in her sleep. So, he continued to hydrate her slowly, his eyes focusing on his honey-blond son. "She spoke only to you?" A single nod. "What did she say?"

"Found you." Jasper repeated, the words still bouncing around his mind. "That's all."

"And how did she say it?"

"... She was happy." Jasper answered after thinking back properly on the situation. "There was no malice, no ill intent, and no danger about it... She was just pleased to have found me."

"Fascinating." Carlisle pushed some hair from the sleeping girl's angelic face. "Oh look..." He chuckled quietly. "Freckles."

"Not my best feature." A soft, tired voice came from the couch, a yawn soon following. "I'm sorry, I always wake up when I hear someone talking about my freckles, no matter how deep in sleep I am." A small laugh followed that statement, quiet and timid, before her eyes fluttered open. Blue eyes – even clearer than before – took them all in. "Where am I, sir?" She asked Carlisle gently, the man noting the thick, Texas drawl.

"You're safe in the Cullen home." Her face visibly relaxed. He offered a hand, a calm voice and a warm smile. "My name is Carlisle, and who are you?"

"Jasmine, Carlisle sir." She shook his hand lightly, his eyes locking on hers.

"Just Jasmine?" He gently prodded, wanting to be as careful as he could with getting information. If he could find out what Coven she was from, it would help grandly.

"Jasmine Whitlock, Carlisle sir." You could've cut the air with a brooch pin, and she seemed to pick up on this. "I came lookin' for my great-great-great Uncle Jasper, Carlisle sir. He's the only other blood family I got." You didn't need Edward to know she wasn't lying. "... Is he here, Carlisle sir?" He found it odd that she kept calling him sir, but he supposed it wasn't that unusual. Depending on how old she really was, it may be normal for her.

"I'm here." She sat up slowly at Jasper's oddly soft voice, turning her head as he walked over to the couch, perching on the edge. "I'm here." He repeated, offering a hand to hold as Carlisle moved away. She took it, her own hand beginning to shake. He could feel she was frightened, but also upset. "Why are you scared, Jasmine?" The chances were that they were linked, so he only needed to know the major problem, and that was always fear.

"Because I don't know whether if you want me or not." There were tears building in her eyes; a child lost in such a big world, and her only family member left in it may not even want her. He saw his lost self in her. The situations were different – that much was obvious – but the feelings were just the same. Excluded, frightened and only having one person to lean on. For him, that person had been Alice. Now, it was his turn to be leaned on.

"Hey now..." Jasper's drawl got naturally thicker as he listened to Jasmine's, shuffling closer when Jasmine pulled her knees up. "Don't think like that. It's silly to think I don't want you... But tell me how you knew I was here, okay?" A small smile came to his lips. "Because Uncle Jasper's very confused."

The other Cullens stepped even further back, giving them more space, watching Jasper comfort the supposed relative. It was so odd – so foreign – to see him be so relaxed and friendly with any human-like creature with blood pumping through their veins, but it was a welcome sight.

Jasmine shuffled closer, taking both his hands, not knowing Jasper was calming her with it. "I heard from Gramma about you as a kid, tales from her mom."

"Jessamine." Jasper filled in, smiling at the memory of his actual twin sister. He had almost completely forgotten his sister, but now wasn't the time for previous life reflection. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"You're a Vampire." The room got tense. "It was an assumption made when she saw you from a distance with red eyes, but you fled with some Mexican girl before you saw her. Still, it was kept under lock 'n' key, no one else knows." Jasmine pressed into his side, happy for the cold feeling. "Jessamine spent her whole life trying to find you again, but you always hid away too well."

"She's lucky she didn't find me. I wasn't the best person back then."Jasper could've shivered at the thought of hurting his sister, or the thought of how close he could've come if he had spotted her that day.

"Jessamine didn't care. If she died fighting you, then she'd be the happiest person on the planet." Jasmine managed a small laugh. "Gramma always said that Jessamine swore to kick your ass if she found you."

"That sounds like something Jessamine would say..." jasper chuckled. "It wouldn't have happened to go like: _Heaven above, when I get my hands on that boy, he'll have to tangle with my chokehold again!_ Would it?"

"Those words exactly, actually!" Jasmine managed a laugh that sounded far more like it belonged to her. A sound he could compare to children gleefully playing in the snow. He thought back on all the times she had locked his head in that chokehold, her legs squeezing his windpipe as she demanded he yielded. He missed that, oddly. She would've been a formidable Vampire, indeed...

"You didn't answer the question." Rosaline cut in, looking impatient. "How did you know where to find him?"

"I travelled around – almost aimlessly at first – until I found a couple of Nomads called Peter and Charlotte on the road." Jasper and Alice shared a look while Jasmine shrugged. "Didn't think much of Charlotte, but Peter listened to me, and told me Uncle Jasper was staying with the Cullen Coven, led by Carlisle sir."

"Then?" Alice prodded as gently as Carlisle, kneeling in front of Jasmine.

"Then I headed to North West, where Peter said you would be. As I travelled, I asked around for Carlisle Cullen, findin' Hospitals the best source of information." Jasmine smiled. "So it led me here, to you all."

"How long did you travel for?" Emmett asked, tilting his head with his eyes bright.

"Two years at the most." Jasmine swung her legs gently. "Not as long as I thought it'd be." She yawned again, eyes getting heavy.

"That's enough for now." Carlisle watched as Jasmine involuntarily fell asleep against her Uncle's side, previous exhaustion still not completely slept off. "Let her sleep, and we'll continue when she's properly rested. Esme-" His wife already stood with a blanket in her arms, Jasper carefully placed his new niece in a proper sleeping position, the blanket carefully being put her small body.

Carlisle made a single head movement, all of them going outside to reduce the risk of waking her. "She looks like you, you know." Alice mused to her husband, Jasper slowly shaking his head.

"She looks like a carbon copy of Jessamine, not me. Same cheekbones and everything..."

"You never told me you had a sister." Alice put a hand on his back, Jasper looking down at his beautiful wife.

"Amongst it all, I forgot I had one." The idea seemed ridiculous now, as his sister wasn't one to be forgotten. She was too unordinary for that.

"What are we going to do about her?" Emmett questioned with his eyes on the peaceful figure like a muscled guardian angel.

"We still don't know what she is, and until then the options are in the air." Carlisle ran his tongue lightly over his bottom lip, sighing slightly.

"I want her to stay." Jasper fell back into his soldier stance, any other position too uncomfortable. "She lied about how long she was travelling, she's got what looks like fingerprint bruising on her upper arms and she's terrified, most likely of whoever hurt her. She's not safe anywhere else."

"I agree." Carlisle nodded once. "The bruises I saw, but how did you know she was lying? Did you sense deception?" Carlisle stared at his son with intrigued eyes as he shook his head. It wasn't that complicated to see.

"She hiccupped." Jasper response caused confusion amongst them. "After she answered Emmett, she momentarily held her breath and hiccupped. I felt it against my side." More confusion. Jasper sighed slightly, but knew they were going to be confused. "It's a family curse. All the Whitlocks hiccup when the lie, especially when we're young."

"Odd, but not unheard of." Carlisle nodded again. "For now, we scope the area for any other signs, we wait for Edward to come back, and we wait for Jasmine to wake up." He sighed, "No one bring up the travel, and don't frighten her. She may know we're Vampires, but that doesn't mean she's seen one in action." Everyone gave a single nod of their heads, taking off in different directions and momentarily leaving the sleeping girl vulnerable.

* * *

By the time they got back, Edward was staring down at Jasmine in confusion and fear, Jasper moving to stand between him and Jasmine to explain, Edward shaking his head. He pursed his lips as Jasper's feet shifted, Jasmine turning so her back was facing them in her sleep. "So we're tiptoeing around a freckled faced-"

"Edward-"

"I heard freckled," Jasmine opened her eyes, nearly falling off the couch when she saw Edward. "I'm sorry if you wanted to sit, sir." She was cross-legged on the floor, eyes focused on the wooden panels.

"No, it's fine." Edward gave a smile, helping her up. "You can sit back down. That's why we have a couch."

"It's not my house, sir. I don't have any right to-"

"You've got permission." Edward shook his head, pointing to the couch. "Sit." Jasmine did so without a word.

"Jasmine..." Carlisle sat down beside her, coaxing the girl to talk again. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"A girl, sir?" Jasmine looked incredibly confused as Emmett went outside to stop laughing, the other family members managing to stifle theirs.

"I didn't explain that well, did I?" Carlisle smiled. "We're Vampires, what are you?"

"I'm not really sure, Carlisle sir." Jasmine answered after a beat of silence. "I can just move a lil' faster and lift heavy things. Despite that, I'm completely human. I bleed just as easily, I'm clumsy, I get tired... I don't know." She looked ashamed that she couldn't give him a proper answer. Carlisle briefly locked eyes with Edward, who gave a single nod. She was telling the truth.

"That's alright, Jasmine, don't you worry." He gave a gentle smile, tilting her chin so she would lock eyes with him. "What do you eat, Jasmine?" His eyes were ready to check for a hiccup.

"Normal food, mostly." Jasmine began to play with the skirt hem of her blue dress, running it between her fingers. "Sometimes it isn't enough, and I get real sad, see? Since I was young, Gramma would give me raw horse to make me happy again." Another nod from Edward. She was still being completely honest.

"The blood of the horse?" He hid surprise when Jasmine shook her head gently.

"Blood by itself makes me sick. She used to cut up raw horse meat and put it in a bowl, and then put a fill of blood in with it to cover all bases. The meat balanced out my stomach and stopped the vomiting. I had chopsticks to eat with... They were so pretty."

"We'll get you new ones." Carlisle promised, Jasmine pushing hair behind her ear.

"Does that mean she's staying?" Jasper questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice, does it?" Esme smiled. "A new member of the family, no matter how odd, is always welcome. We have an empty guest room just waiting to have an owner, anyway."

Jasmine smiled to herself, so happy she was here, but her mind travelled back to where she came from. The bodies on the living room floor, the screaming, the hands around her arms as she was yelled at... Thinking back on the travelling time, another hiccup escaped.

* * *

 **Sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC, that's part of Jasmine's charm, I'm afraid.**

Waddup ma Unicorns?

I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it/want to comment on spelling mistakes

Follow/Favourite if you reeeaaallllllyyy like it!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhlliinnggsss!

0^0 Weasel!


	2. Old Friend

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTER(S) AND STORY LINE.**

 **I PROMISE THIS WILL ALL START TO COME TOGETHER. IT SEEMS RANDOM, BUT IT IS NOT!**

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks, and things were going fairly smooth. The guest room had been fitted with a queen sized bed, two lamps on either side of the bed, simple white wall paint, a desk for when Jasmine started school, a walk-in closet and a CD Player. Clothes wise, she had the basic necessities for a few more days, but Alice had made her swear to go to Seattle with her to get her 'proper clothes' within the next two days. She had had enough of waiting, and she couldn't stand the sight of someone living in the house who wore basic charity shop clothes. Not that there was anything wrong with them, but Alice knew what Jasmine would look amazing in, and the dresses she wore didn't do much for her.

They discovered her love for books within two days. The grown children had come home to find her curled on the couch, huddled under a blanket with two piles of books: ones she read and those she was getting to. She had a thirst for knowledge, and was willing to learn anything, and that made them all very happy. They all had something to teach her, after all. Jasmine was also a budding painter, they discovered. Avid and very good at portraits, Rosaline already requested one. Mainly, she painted animals and scenery she found appeasing, because she "didn't want to forget them".

All round, she was an odd girl. Quiet, yet the whole world seemed to stop when she spoke. Silent, yet said so much in other ways. Gentle, yet firm. An odd, intriguing young lady. Still, she wouldn't ask for anything else than what she already had in life; her only wish was to be happy in it. No one yet asked about the bruising on her arms – no one had seen them fully yet – but they would've had to have been very deep to still be so visible, even to a human eye.

On the Friday, she went to Carlisle's office for a simple answer before he left for work, playing with the belt on her new baby pink dress as a sign of nerves. He quickly observed this, and put down his Doctor's coat, wanting her to know she had all his attention. "You're up early. What can I do for you, Jasmine?" he smiled, tilting his head slightly.

"I was wondering, Carlisle sir, if I could go exploring today?" She looked at the floor again. Jasmine had done that so often this week, and he wondered why. He also wondered why she was constantly barefoot, but he supposed that was just a preference. She'd been warned about wearing shoes in school. "I'd be happy to walk all over if I'm allowed to go."

"Only if you put shoes on, Jasmine." Part of Carlisle wanted to chuckle at her, but that would be incredibly inappropriate. She was shy and nervous; there was no right to laugh at the poor girl. This was a delicate matter to her. "You aren't a prisoner here, Jasmine. You can do as you please, within reason, and you know those boundaries."

"Thank you, Carlisle sir." Jasmine smiled, bouncing on her feet. Carlisle threw his coat on, raising an eyebrow with a soft smile.

"Jasmine, you don't need to call me sir." Carlisle kept the smile on his face, not liking how confused she became. "Just Carlisle will do fine." She nodded once, not trusting her mouth. "Now, if we hurry, you can throw your shoes on and I can drop you off."

"II won't go right now, Carlisle si-" She cut herself at the raised eyebrow shot her way. "I'll do later when the sun's finished coming up, Carlisle." _'Sir.'_ She added in her thoughts, trying not to think about the rule she may or may not break. She was an exception, so it wouldn't really apply to her.

"If you're sure, Jasmine." He kissed her hair as he glided past. "Get one of the others to drop you off, okay? I don't want you walking all on your own. It's dangerous."

"I will Carlisle."Jasmine nodded gratefully, her cheeks turning a delightful pink at the affection to match her dress.

The moment he left the room, Jasmine bit her lip and shuffled, wondering just where she could go. She certainly wouldn't ask

* * *

Less than an hour later, Jasmine was near-mindlessly wondering. She didn't know how far she'd gone, and her bare feet were starting to scrape against the rock of the cliff. At least, she assumed she was walking up to a cliff. She was heading in an upwards position – a gradual increase, granted – and the ground was uneven rock. Therefore, she concluded that this was indeed a cliff. Jasmine hadn't exactly looked at her surroundings this entire journey, so the way home would certainly be an interesting journey. Her scent glands were filled with wet grass, fresh air and the woodlands she had broken out of. The smell of the ocean was beginning to come in her direction – a refreshing change – as her eyes finally looked up from the floor.

Jasmine was standing near the edge of the cliff now, looking down at the soft waves below her. Not exactly frightened of heights, she sat down with her legs dangling off the edge and stared at the water, mapping the fluid movements against the rocks. Jasmine liked water, it was just a shame she never learnt to swim; still she enjoyed the scent of the water, and the sounds of the water calmly hitting the cliff edge gave Jasmine a sense of calm within herself. So much so, she lost track of how long she was sat there for and she dropped her guard; Jasmine forgot about the rest of the world around her. Forgot about all the horrible things in her past. Forgot to keep her wits about her. Forgot to listen out for anything that might harm her. Closing her eyes, a soft smile came to her face as the winds gently ruffled her hair, smelling nothing but the sea...

"Who are you?" Jasmine nearly fell off the cliff at the sound of the male voice, standing and whipping around, beholding three tall, well built men. Blinking a couple of times, Jasmine's cheeks slowly turned pink in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" The cry of apology made all of them look slightly confused, but it was the first thing that came to mind. "I didn't think that anyone used this place. I'm new to the area - see - and I just went exploring, is all!"

"Hey, calm down..." The tallest one (who was built like a brick shithouse, may she add) carefully walk forward a couple of steps, still leaving a good amount of distance between them. "You're not in trouble, it's just weird to find other people up here. That's all." He managed a smile, the panic in Jasmine's system draining out slightly. So, maybe they weren't here to take her away. Maybe they were just here because they could be. She wasn't sure yet.

"Jae-Jae?" They all turned to the shortest out of the three, who had a look of recognition on his face. Jasmine tilted her head, wondering past the largest man to be a few feet nearer the shortest. She analysed his face, feeling like she should know him. Some part of her clearly knew him, because it was happy to see him. His eyes seemed all too familiar, but her memory was so hazy of happy times. She had to think now, who had called her Jae-Jae last? More importantly, who was the last person she was happy to call her Jae-Jae?

"It's been a long time since anyone's called me that... Years, in fact. It's all a little bit hazy." She was muttering to herself at this point, "Now who was the last person to call me that? It was Paul, I remember that. I remember it was my friend Paul..." A smile broke over her face, memories rushing back to her as she tried to refrain tears. "Paul Lahote." She chuckles, seeing a smile cross his face. "You're finally taller than me, huh?"

"Don't act like it was hard to do." Paul went to ruffle her hair, making Jasmine lean back and glower. She was still older than him, and she wasn't about to let him forget that. Still, she was overwhelming happy to see him, even if her face didn't show it. It was a tricky situation: if she appeared too happy, he might be freaked out and leave, or if she didn't show enough emotion then he might get offend him.

"Just because you're taller than me doesn't give you the right to pet me." She watched as Paul momentarily locked eyes with the taller man, his face falling slightly. She hadn't heard the tall man say anything.

"We gotta go, Jae-Jae... But I'll catch up later, okay?" Her heart sunk in her chest. He didn't want to be with her anymore. He had new friends, and she couldn't live up to that. She should've let him pet her hair. This had to be her fault. "Hey... What's that face for?" Paul tilted her head up, wiping away the burning tears in her eyes. She could hear the other two beginning to shift on their feet. They were getting impatient, and they wanted to move. "Are you crying because you have to buy me that cheese panini now? I found you, after all." Before she could answer, she was pulled into a brief hug. "I'll see you soon, Jae, but I need to go. Work." He let her go before she was ready, racing past her and the three men disappeared back into the forests as Jasmine watched on.

Still, a small smile came to her face as she remembered what Paul had spoken about. When they were children, the day before Paul would leave to this place with his father, they sat up on his roof and just spoke about what the future would hold. They made a childish vow that when they were older, they would try and find each other. Whoever one got a cheese panini courtesy of the loser. Since Paul had technically won, the panini responsibility landed on Jasmine's shoulders. It amazed her how much she had forgotten over the years, through everything. But now, she hoped she could begin to remember it all again. She hoped she could remember the adventures she had with Paul in Tacoma. She hoped she could remember her granny more. She hoped she could remember why she was taken away, just to found again and screamed at. She needed to remember why there were bodies on the floor, or why so much of her memory was just blank...

Inhaling, she walked back over to the edge of the cliff again, allowing the sea breeze to calm her tears and allow her scattered brain to become calmer again. In her peace, she wondered how her other family was doing. Her "coven" as Carlisle would put it. They weren't a coven, they were a family, like the Cullen's on a larger scale. She missed them. She missed Lucas the most, which was odd, but he always did bring light when she was down. A true light bringer indeed. Such a happy little Irishman... She hoped she would see them again soon. Jasmine was very happy with the Cullen's, especially with her Uncle Jasper, but that coven had helped raise her, and they were a very large part of her. Sitting back down, dangling her legs again, she once more went back to wave watching, blissfully distracted by the watching eyes.

* * *

"Well, well, well, little Jasmine..." A man stood, muttering lowly, not even bothering to be hidden by the trees. She wouldn't notice - Jasmine never did. He supposed it was one of the faults with being more human than vampire. Then again, he couldn't exactly say much, he wasn't either of those things. Her senses were no near as sharp, and she was so unaware of everything around her. It could be considered part of her naive charm, but to him it was dangerous. She could get hunted, and he swore she would know none the wise. And so, he had decided to keep a close, but distant eye on the endearing child. "You're fitting in well, good..."

Nodding once, he turned and headed back deep into the forestry, smelling the Shifters a good distance away. They were so clumsy, it amazed him that they could catch anything. Certainly not as good as his used to be, but still they were young. They had time to learn and pack to grow. They had time, and he hoped they would use every minute to improve themselves. Once he was far enough away, the man cringed when a voice cut through his mind. _"So, she's okay?"_

"Yes, she's fine." The man's eye twitched. He hated it when this happened, and the maker of this situation knew that. "I wish you'd stop doing this. It's irritating." He was thankful no one else was around, otherwise they could try and section him.

 _"Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Sensitive, would you rather I send a frickin' messenger pigeon?"_ The sarcasm was too much, and he didn't have the patience right now. _"So you wanna go silent on me, Rae? I don't believe I'm worth silence."_

"You're not worth anything, Xen." Rae rubbed his temples, hearing a scoff in his brain. He understood that Xen's telepathy was a good communication tool, but he used way too often.

 _"Excuuuse you? I am your husband, you little shit. I run the coven, don't forget that!"_

"It's impossible to remember when you're so childish." Hearing a gasp, Rae took the time to continue. "Now, is there a reason you decided to disrupt me?"

 _"Is she showing signs or not?"_ Rae knew exactly what Xen meant. He was worried that Jasmine would begin to remember the blank parts of her memory, and that couldn't happen. If it did, Jasmine would remember what she could do and what she had done, and that would break her.

"None yet, but I'm fearful. If she keeps spending all this time alone, she'll start."

 _"It's alright, I know exactly which strings to pull, Rae."_ Ah there was the Xen that ran the coven. The one who was serious under that sass-filled facade. The one that deeply cared about each and every person, especially his right hand lady. _"She'll be fine."_

"I hope you're right, Xen. For her sake and ours, I hope you're right..." With that, he made his exit out of it all and wouldn't seen again, not for a while at least.

* * *

Jasmine's eyes fluttered open, jumping up when she realised she was staring at a black sky. She had fallen asleep, and now there was no way she would be home before Carlisle. Her mind filled with terrible thoughts. What would he do to her when she got home? Would they punish her at all, or give her a punishment she would remember for all her years? She didn't quite know why she thought everyone would hurt her, but something in the back of her brain told her there was good reason for it all. She had no choice. She had to go back. She had nowhere else to go.

With that, she raced out into the forest, moving as fast as her legs could carry her towards the Cullen house, soon passing over the boundary between territories she knew nothing of and slowing down the moment she could see the house. Sickness filled her body and her legs seemed to stop all on their own. Hiding behind a tree, she took many deep, slow breaths like Emmett had told her to do last week until she felt calm enough to not vomit.

On shaky legs, she came out of hiding and walked slowly towards the well-lit home, immediately regretting her decision to come back when seven pairs of amber eyes landed on her, Carlisle rushing out of the house. "Jasmine!" His tone was firm, but there was worry and relief in there. Still, out of fear of getting hurt, the girl in question fell to her knees with her arms over her head to at least give some protection.

"I'm sorry..." Tears choked her words, trying to keep her voice quiet and non-challenging. "I just fell asleep. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." She kept repeating how sorry she was – over and over again – almost as if she was begging for forgiveness. Carlisle slowly knelt down, pushing her chin up gently.

"Why are you crying?" He pulled her in; making soft 'shh' noises in her ear, running his fingers through her hair like Emily did. Soon enough, Esme had come outside to give some amount of comfort as the girl continued to cry to be forgiven. "Don't cry. It's alright."

"We were worried you'd gotten hurt, sweetheart." Esme kissed the top of her head. "That's all,"

"You told me you'd let one of the others take you to explore, and you didn't." Carlisle cradled her face to make the watery-eyed girl look at him again, wiping tears away with his thumbs, the other family members (minus Edward and Rosaline) coming over to try and stop Jasmine's tears. The two didn't know how to act with a weeping teen.

"I didn't want to bother them..." Jasper put a hand on Jasmine's shoulder, her panic level steadily decreasing. They all stayed silent until the tears stopped and she was capable of talking without a lip quiver. She knew nothing of their gifts, and they knew nothing of hers. Well, she knew nothing of hers, so it wasn't a surprise.

"You wouldn't have bothered us, silly." Alice shook her head in an incredulous manner, her hair flying. "Why would you be bothering us by saying 'hey can you drop me off?'?"

"Because you'd have to stop what you were doing and take me somewhere." Jasmine sniffled, her knuckles going white from gripping the skirts of her dress. Emmett reached down, freeing the material from Jasmine's death grip, joining in with the head shaking.

"You're one strange girl, you know that?"

"I guess so..." Jasmine leaned back into her Uncle, her breath becoming far more even at the contact.

"As long as you don't do that again, everything will be fine. Or at least we'll get you a phone." Carlisle smiled, Alice wrinkling her nose at the child.

"Jasmine... Why do you stink of dog?"

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns? **I PROMISE IT'LL ALL MAKE SENSE SOON! BEAR WITH ME!**

 **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED! I LOVE YA'LL!**

I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it/want to comment on spelling mistakes

Follow/Favourite if you reeeaaallllllyyy like it!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhlliinnggsss!

0^0 Weasel!


	3. Seattle

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTER(S) AND STORY LINE.**

* * *

"I do?" Jasmine tilted her head, standing up slowly on shaking legs. Smelling her arms and hands, she became incredibly confused. "I smell like me..." Was Alice messing with her?

"I suppose it's an outward scent, Jasmine." Carlisle gave an uneasy smile, Jasmine just becoming more confused by the second. They headed into the house, Jasmine falling onto the couch to partially lie on Emmett. "You didn't - by any chance - go to a place named La Push on your adventure, did you Jasmine?"

"I have no idea what that is," Jasmine shook her head gently, Emmett moving his arm so she could lie down better. She was very sleepy... "Is a puppy place? Because I like puppies a lot." In her sleepy state, she was trying to connect the dots with what she knew. Maybe La Push was a puppy adoption centre.

"No." Jasmine locked eyes with Edward, tilting her head. "You need to stay away from there." Her brow furrowed. From what she was aware, she hadn't even ventured there in the first place. Was it that bad? In this kind of area, it surely couldn't have been so horrible she had to avoid it. Then again, every seemingly nice and calm place had that rough area... Was that La Push? "She was there, Carlisle, I can see it."

"I'm not lying!" Jasmine's frown deepened, her arms loosely folding and resting on her waist. Edward shook his head, heading over at a normal walking pace and looked down at her.

"You were there, but didn't know what it was called. That's all I'm saying," Jasmine calmed down, lightly grazing the skin of her thumb with her pearly white teeth. "I'm not accusing you of anything, pequeña doncella*, I'm just filling in the gaps."

"Ahhh..." Jasmine smiled broadly again, skipping into the kitchen when Esme beckoned, asking for help to make a small lasagne for Jasmine's late dinner. She was yet to exhibit obvious signs of needing to feed yet, but they were guessing it would start within the week. Carlisle pulled Edward and Jasper aside, huddled slightly in the furthest corner from Jasmine.

"What was she thinking?" He spoke lowly, knowing that Jasmine wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Paul Lahote was the main subconscious projection. He's one of the new Shifters, not that Jasmine knew that." Edward's eyes quickly flicked to the cooking, oblivious girl. "They seemed to be old friends."

"Did they sense anything out of the ordinary with her?" Jasper questioned, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. Edward ran over her memories of the meeting as they flashed in her mind, shaking his head gently.

"Didn't seem so; he was just happy to see her after so many years."

"I would suppose if they're old friends, then he wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary." Carlisle reasoned - mostly to himself - but his brow was becoming heavily creased as Jasmine continued humming a tune with Esme in the kitchen. "She didn't hold the normal wolven scent that we would expect, and it took a while to notice it on her."

"Like it was being masked." Jasper leaned against the wall, resting his chin between his index finger and thumb. "Natural defence mechanism?"

"Quite possible." Carlisle gave a small nod. "She is more human than vampire; a natural defence such as a masking would help to keep her alive. As she isn't as fast, it would help her blend in and escape danger easier, or at least something along those lines."

"Like when she arrived." Jasper's mind returned to the day in question, making a light 'hmm' noise. "She smelt like the woods. I don't believe she has an actual scent that just hers."

"Blending in." Carlisle repeated lightly, watching Jasmine putting the lasagne carefully in the oven. "The wolven scent hadn't worn off yet, but was close to leaving."

"Uncle Jasper!" Jasmine ran over, gripping his arm with pleading eyes, and effectively shutting the men up. "Don't let Alice take me to Seattle!" Jasmine clung to him tight, Alice looking highly offended.

"You need new clothes!"

"The ones we got the other week are fine!"

"Wrong, they are cheap and will fall apart soon. You need clothes!"

"Uncle Jasspeeeer!"

"Jasmine, you promised," Jasper patted her hand, giving a soft smile as her hopeful face fell. "It won't be that bad. I'll make sure that Alice doesn't keep you too long."

"But she wants to leave after dinner! It's like a four hour drive!"

"Jasmine, I don't sleep, and we can be done quicker if we leave tonight," Alice reasoned, even though it would make next-to-no difference if they left tonight or tomorrow morning. She skipped over, hugging Jasmine from behind and playfully pursing her lips. "Besides, there's stuff that is going to look so cute on you."

"You don't know that."

"Well..." Alice trailed off, not wanting to freak out the still-skittish girl. She had yet to question how Edward had 'seen' she was at La Push, and Alice knew she wouldn't question this either. Bless her seer abilities; she did love it sometimes. Jasmine rocked on her heels, quietly humming to herself as she thought it over.

"Fine." Alice inwardly smiled, full of smug joy. "But only for three hours, max."

"Oh, but-"

"Lasagne's ready!"

* * *

Jasmine clutched tightly to Emmett's shoulders, giggling as he raced to the car, bouncing her gently. Esme put an overnight bag in the trunk for Jasmine, making sure she had everything she needed. Jasmine smiled, climbing down from Emmett's back and adjusted the backpack full of her entertainment. "Remember to feed her in the morning, Alice." Esme pulled Jasmine in for a tight, cold hug, petting her hair.

"I will. We'll have pancakes!" Alice grinned as Jasmine perked up considerably, all of a sudden very eager for the trip. "See? I told you this would be fun." Alice managed to plant a kiss on her husband before Jasmine clutched him in her needy grip. She rested her head on his chest, letting out a slow breath through her nose. Jasmine revelled in the cold feeling, holding onto him for as long as she could get away with before Alice dragged her into the car, not wanting Jasmine to change her mind.

"You're going to love this, trust me!" Alice started up the car, driving away from the house with a grin on her face.

"I'm not loving this right now."

"Oh you sour puss, come on! After shopping, I'll take you to meet Bella - ooh! Remind me: I need to pick up her birthday present!" Alice began to babble on, and eventually Jasmine tuned out, closing her eyes as a large wave of tiredness washed over her. She had to feed soon, she'd been putting it off for too long, but it was frightened to her. She couldn't actually remember preparing it herself, or even watching how it was done. It would seem to be a matter of making it up as she went along, so that would be a terrifying adventure. Soon enough, exhaustion passed through her body, and promptly rendered her asleep.

* * *

When her eyes opened again, the sun was streaming through the cream coloured curtains of the hotel and made Jasmine's eyes burn slightly from the brightness. She was still exhausted, and she knew it couldn't be solved by sleep; she needed to feed, and to stop delaying it. "Hey, you're finally awake!" Alice came bouncing over, her face falling when she saw the sudden dark circles under Jasmine's eyes and the waxy look of her skin. "… How long has it been since you fed, young lady? You weren't showing any signs yesterday."

"I don't know," Jasmine shrugged, throwing her arm over her eyes to keep the sun out. "Two months, maybe? I'm really good at hiding when I need to feed, until I get to a state like this. The main one to look out for is me falling asleep."

"First of all: note taken. Second of all: how have you managed that long? Third of all: how did you manage when you were on the road?"

"Alice don't pretend that Jasper didn't let everyone know that I lied about how long I was on the road for. I may have been dozing, but I could still here you," Jasmine removed her arm as Alice shut the curtains properly, sitting up carefully. "It wasn't any longer than two and half months, I was just told by my dad to make sure it actually was my Uncle Jasper in the most subtle way possible, and the hiccup notice answered all I need to know."

"Are you always this open when you're hungry?" Alice giggled as Jasmine nodded with a smile. "I though you said Jasper was the only blood family you had left?"

"He is," Jasmine cracked her neck, relieving a pain in it. "My dad is actually my Coven leader, but he and his mate officially adopted me when I was thirteen so he's always been dad, really. He was a friend of the family,"

"Well that makes a lot of sense. I'm guessing he's nice then?" Alice was going to try and get all the information she could, but she sure wasn't going to be too pushy.

"Oh he's absolutely-" Jasmine was cut off when a knock came to the door, Alice's brow furrowing. She hadn't seen this happening, but then she hadn't seen the exhaustion on Jasmine on their trip either. In her visions, she looked bright eyed and sun kissed.

"Who is it?" She questioned lightly, hearing a voice thick with an Irish accent come through the door.

"I've got a delivery for Miss Whitlock?" Jasmine was filled with a momentary energy, nodding swiftly for Alice to open the door; she did so with caution, a young man in a bell boy's outfit coming into the room, spinning a tray in his hands. His hair was a hazelnut brown, his skin was fair and pale, he was about 5'7 in height and his eyes were a coal grey. A careless grin was over his face ad he nodded at Alice. "Thank ya kindly,"

"Lucas!" Jasmine held out her arms for a hug from the bed, but the man simply shook his head, taking a bowl off the tray and handing it over; the contents were noodles with raw pieces of meat and a dressing of warm blood. Jasmine's stomach made the noises of what she imagined a distressed seal would sound like, before she took the chopsticks and spoon from Lucas' hand. "Alice this is Lucas!" Alice gave a simple nod before Jasmine turned back to her friend. "Dad send you?"

"Nail on the head," Lucas grinned again, turning his head to Alice when he heard her approaching. "Top of the-"

"Don't you dare," Jasmine pointed her chopsticks at him with the promise of violence, before returning to her bowl of delights. Alice noticed her skin was beginning to return to its normal colour and the bags under her eyes had gotten lighter.

"I'm the Irish one and she won't even let me say one of the most well-known phrases," Lucas shook his head with faux offence. "How are ya?" He questioned in Alice's direction, watching her tilt her head.

"Well, all things considered," she pursed her lips slightly, "How did you know we'd be in here?"

"The Boss knew, I just followed orders," he shrugged nonchalantly. "The man has eyes and strings everywhere. I know that sounds creepy, but he likes to make sure all of his members are safe, especially this one." Lucas threw his eyes in Jasmine's direction, before returning to Alice. "So he's kept an eye on her, and figured she had yet to feed because she doesn't like bothering people. Honestly, he baby's her."

"Don't act like he's not like it with you either," Jasmine put her bowl on the bedside table, now bright-eyed with no signs of being tired. She shuffled closer to the other two, Alice joining them in sitting on the bed.

"Oh I know he is, but I'm not the adopted one."

"Technically every member of the Coven is adopted."

"Can we back track please?" Alice raised her hands slightly, grabbing the attention of the other two. "Who is this leader and why is he so secretive?"

"I would hardly call him secretive, the entire Vampire world knows about him, along with many in the human world – of course without knowing what he is. He's a right show off." Lucas chuckled at memories of their leader, but went back to answering the question. "As for **who** he is, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"So neither of you are going to tell me?"

"Nope." Jasmine popped the 'p', grinning like a mischievous child. "How long are you around for, Lu?"

"A week or so. I'm staying in the hotel, so feel free to visit!" Lucas laughed, before his eyes got drawn to the bruising on her arms, laughing even louder. "Oh lord; he really did grab you, didn't he?"

"He didn't mean to, he was just worried I would get hurt!"

"Yeah, and he ended up doing the hurting." Lucas stopped his laughter, looking at the slender finger marks. "He really is stronger than he looks, ain't he?"

"Dad's not one to mess with," Jasmine clocked Alice's expression and shook her head. "Dad came most of the way with me, but let me travel alone with loose directions for me to gain 'some kind of independence'; I don't think he planned on getting emotional when it was time for us to part ways." She chuckled slightly, rolling her eyes. "He hugged me a lil' too hard,"

"Of all the things we had thought that had happened to you, it turned out to be a hug?" Alice muttered, more to herself, with relief washing over her. Jasmine hadn't been out in a painful situation, just hugged by a man filled with worry for his little girl.

"I must be off," Lucas hopped off the bed, enveloping Jasmine in his arms. "You be careful, okay?"

"You be careful." Jasmine placed a friendly kiss on his cheek before letting him go, Lucas heading for the door. "It's was lovely to meet you Miss Alice."

"And you," Alice grinned, throwing her legs over the bed. "I hope to see you more in the future,"

"Oh you haven't got a choice there," Lucas laughed and opened the door, turning back for a moment. "He's known as the Pharaoh, should you want to find out more."

* * *

The shopping trip was a lot more fun that Jasmine had thought it was going to be; trying on copious amounts of clothes and Alice essentially buying all of them, Jasmine was sure she had enough clothes to last her for at least five years. They'd picked up Bella's present, and Jasmine questioned whether she should get her anything.

"Well, only if you want. What would you get her?"

"I'm not sure…" They were walking through the streets after putting their bags in Alice's car. Jasmine was thankful that Alice's weather skills were right and that the clouds had covered the sun. It was incredible that she knew, but Jasmine assumed she just watched the weather news far more than Jasmine did. Jasmine's eyes were caught on something inside a store, excitement filling her and rushing inside with Alice close behind her.

"What are you rushing for?" Alice questioned with a laugh, seeing Jasmine fawning over small tortoises in their enclosure. "Oh of course…" Jasmine's eyes were glossy, muttering under her breath over and over again about how cute they were, reining herself in from petting them or picking them up. An idea popped into Alice's head, Jasmine not noticing how she practically slid over to the counter to ask several questions before her eyes locked on a small wooden elephant on one of the shelves, pulling it down and staring at Alice.

"Would Bella like this?"

"I'm not sure it's for sale, sweetie." That was a lie. Alice already knew she would get the little elephant. Give me a moment to discuss with this lovely gentleman; hand me the elephant and have a look around, okay?" Jasmine did as she was told, immediately going back to the tortoises and giggling as they moved around their enclosure.

"So small…"

"They don't stay that small," the cashier inputted and Jasmine nodded. "They won't get much bigger, but they'll reach near your mid-forearm, seeing how little you are."

"Hey I'm still growing!" Jasmine frowned slightly, grumbling for a moment.

"So are they." The cashier smiled at the display, continuing his talk with Alice. She had already bagged the elephant; she was now just discussing plans for Jasmine's birthday present. The girl in question had moved on to look at the fluffy rabbits in awe. She'd seen rabbits before, but never ones with this amount of fur; it was quite a marvel to look at, really.

"No touching," she reminded herself, deciding that it would be a better idea to stand outside so she wouldn't be tempted, Alice handing her the bagged elephant on her way out.

"Give me five more minutes and then I'll be right with you hon," Jasmine nodded in understanding, standing outside peacefully.

The wind had begun to pick up, her dress and hair moving with it, as she got lost in her own thoughts. It was an odd thing – retreating into her own mind to try and find whatever she could – and mainly getting greeted with blank spots like usual. Jasmine wasn't sure why so much of her memory was just black, but she supposed she would find out if she ever remembered them. Perhaps her subconscious wasn't letting her remember what had happened in her past, which was both worrying and frightening. Being a member of a Coven, Jasmine knew danger was always on the horizon, but danger inside her own mind scared her more than anything she could currently remember.

Closing her eyes, Jasmine was greeted by screaming voices and blood, everything else becoming warped in her ears. Someone was screaming her name, and she could see the bodies, and now their faces… She couldn't recognise them to save her face, but they certainly of the vampire kind. Some yelled her name again, the house going up in her flames, and she recognised that voice of her Coven leader. What was happening? How had it happened? Why was she even there?

"Jasmine!" Her eyes snapped open, seeing Alice's concerned eyes and clicking fingers. "You okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine," Jasmine pushed some hair out of her face. "Let's just go home."

* * *

Xen kicked up his feet onto the desk, pursing his lips tightly as he replayed events in his mind, one hand petting the rabbit on his lap. He had two choices: he either wiped Jasmine's memory again, or he let her rediscover everything. She was older now, and she was at least more mature than she was. Her brain was more likely to be able to handle her memories better than when she was ten years old, but he knew she couldn't do it on her own. She was a sensitive soul; he knew of Jasper's empathetic abilities, but that wouldn't be enough to handle what she would have to remember if he followed through with this. There was no way he was going to let her do this alone – he'd rather caress his asshole with a working chainsaw – but he had to make sure he sent the right people.

Lucas was obviously a given: he was already close by, a good friend, a brother figure, fierce enough to not take back chat and caring enough to provide what she needed. He also knew she had her old friend Paul (she used to talk about him a lot), but since he was part of a Pack now Xen wasn't sure if he would be the supportive friend who would be there for her 110% like he used to be; being in a Pack changed a man, so that factor didn't have Xen's complete trust. He would send Rae out there again to support her (as Rae was a very supportive dad), but he wasn't sure if he could survive being away from his husband that long, not to mention that Rae was his ruling counterpart to go to if he needed help.

He tapped his fingers against his thigh, whistling the tune of _Anarchy in the UK_ to sooth himself, leaning his head back and running his hand through his black hair, sighing in his mind. She was so troublesome without even realising it, but then it was partially his fault. He knew this time was coming, but he'd been trying to delay the process for as long as possible; the last thing he wanted was for that little girl to get hurt, even if the things that happened were out of her control. Not to mention that she'd rediscover her gift – that was going to horrify her – and now he had no choice but to make his own option.

He would let her remember, but slowly. Piece by piece, day by day, year by year: the worst part of remembering was not knowing when, where or how, so he would show her all of it, but at a pace to let her adjust. Xen couldn't let Jasmine push herself too hard too soon, that just wouldn't do at all. No, that wouldn't be acceptable. "So, once again Xen, you've got to save the day." A chuckle escaped him, spinning his chair and jumping out of it; Xen straightened his suit and rolled his neck. "Let's go on an adventure, shall we? The Pharaoh has work to do, it seems."

* * *

* = little maiden

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it/want to comment on spelling mistakes

Follow/Favourite if you reeeaaallllllyyy like it!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


End file.
